


What I Did For Love

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner tries to come to terms with the deal he made with CSM.





	What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

What I Did For Love by Little Eva

Subject: What I Did for Love 1/2 (NC-17 slash)  
Date: Thu, 20 Feb 1997 04:13:52 GMT  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative

WARNING: This story involves explicit sex between two MEN. If that offends you and/or if you're under 18 (or 21 in some parts) DON'T READ THIS!!! And don't read this if you don't want fourth season spoilers!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter & CO, 10-13 Productions and Fox Television. I am borrowing a few of the characters without permission, okay, and I don't have any money or anything except bills, so don't sue me or put me in jail. I'm not making a dime out of this stuff. Also don't distribute this in a 'zine, but you can distribute it on the 'net as long as you include my name.  
All comments sent to (Yes, it is possible to get on AOL)

* * *

******************************************  
What I Did For Love  
by Little Eva 2/14/97  
******************************************

AD Walter Skinner sighed and looked up at the two FBI agents seated in front of him.

"It's good to have you back, Scully," Skinner said, briefly looking at the redhead.

"It's good to be back sir. Sir, I just wanted to say again how grateful I am...allowing me time off for the treatment..." her voice trailed off and Mulder quickly turned his head and looked at her, almost afraid she'd cry. But Scully blinked and managed a smile.

"Don't thank me Agent Scully, it was the only...decent thing to do. We'll beat this."

"Yes sir," Scully said, more for his sake than hers.

Skinner looked at Scully and nodded, then he rose, a sign that this meeting was over. Mulder and Scully both rose, Mulder trying not to help Scully out of her seat. He shot a glance at Skinner, hoping that the older man would at least glance at him. Skinner hadn't looked at him for the entire meeting, even when Mulder was speaking. At first, Mulder thought it was his imagination running on overdrive, but then he noticed that his boss fixed his eyes on Scully when *she* spoke. Mulder then tried to meet Skinner's eyes, but Skinner carefully avoided his glance, looking around the room or down at his desk. Once, when Mulder was speaking, Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, just so he didn't have to look at the agent.

Mulder wondered if it was something he'd done. Maybe Skinner thought that he wasn't taking the relationship seriously. He hadn't called Skinner when he and Scully had been in Allentown, just that one time when they were leaving, and Skinner sounded strange then, distant, aloof.

Mulder was shocked from his thoughts when Scully leaned over and shook the AD's hand.

"See you on Monday," he said.

"Yes sir."

Mulder looked at his boss, but the older man turned his head. Sighing, Mulder followed Scully out the office. He was almost to the door, when he smelled it. It wasn't strong at all, really rather faint. But Mulder knew the distinct smell of Morleys very well, and he knew just who smoked them. My God...had *he* been here? Mulder had asked that Skinner let *him* contact that smoking bastard. Jesus, had Skinner contacted him himself?

He turned around to look at Skinner and saw his boss massaging the spot between his eyes, with two fingers. Mulder knew that was something the older man did when something very serious was bothering him. It took all the self control Mulder had, not to rush the older man, take him in his arms and hold him tightly; that action would only embarras Skinner, plus this was not the time nor the place for true confessions. Mulder knew he'd get his answer in a more appropriate setting.

******************************

Walter Skinner was about to walk into his Crystal City apartment building, when suddenly a figure blocked his way. Skinner frowned and was about to push past the intruder when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sir," the man said roughly.

Skinner looked up and saw Fox Mulder standing over him. "Agent Mulder."

"I have to talk to you, sir," Mulder put an emphasis on the word "sir."

Skinner sighed. "Agent Mulder, I don't have anything to say to you. Now I'm tired and I don't feel like playing games."

"Neither do I."

Skinner looked around. No one was paying any attention to the two of them, now. What the hell would Mulder do if he thought he wasn't getting any attention, grab him and start kissing him passionately, right on a public street? At any rate, Mulder was not the kind of man one could dismiss lightly. If he didn't talk to him now, it would be another time.

Skinner looked into Mulder's eyes. "Come on," he said dully.

Mulder followed his lover into the building lobby, and into the elevator that seemed to go too slow for Fox. After the third floor, he and Skinner were alone. Mulder turned to the older man, hoping for a word, or a look, but Skinner gave him neither. Skinner stood stoically, eyes at the floor indicator, while Mulder shifted from foot to foot like a bad boy going to the principal's office.

When it was finally the AD's floor, Skinner stepped off first, with Mulder at his heels. He opened his front door and walked inside, Mulder closed the door behind both of them.

"I need some answers, sir," Mulder said, as soon as the door closed. He followed his boss into the living room.

Skinner stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest. "Answers." He took off his raincoat, putting it in a small closet, Mulder threw his coat on the sofa. Skinner shucked off his suit jacket and threw it across a chair. Mulder frowned, Walter never "threw" his clothes anywhere, even work-out clothes.

"Answers," Skinner repeated.

"Yes...Walter." Mulder knew he could drop the "sir" in the apartment, still the way Walter was standing now, arms folded across his chest, he wasn't too sure "Walter" was appropriate.

Skinner loosened his tie, then turned his back on Mudler and walked to the bar, in the corner of the living room. He fixed himself something that looked like a scotch straight up. Mudler held his breath. Walter never drank scotch unless something was wrong.

Drink in hand, Skinner faced his lover, he stood quite a distance from him, the coffee table was between them. Skinner put the glass to his lips and sipped slowly, then, just as slowly, put his drink down. Mulder found himself getting turned on watching him, but remembered what he was doing here.

"Walter, when I was in your office this afternoon, I smelled something..."

"Smelled something, Fox?"

Why was he standing so far away? Walter never stood this far away from Fox when they were alone together. It felt like they were still at work. Mulder took off his suit jacket and threw it on top of his coat.

"I smelled cigarette smoke, Morleys."

Skinner said nothing. "Walter," Mulder sighed. "We both know who smokes Morleys."

"Yes, we do Fox...so what of it? You know he's no stranger to my office."

"I know Walter, but...you've never acted like this before because of him..."

Walter put the drink down on the coffee table and looked away.

"Walter, I asked you to arrange a meeting between myself and that smoking bastard, you said no....but when I called you from Allentown you sounded...strange...not yourself...like something bad had happened..."

Skinner shook his head, picked the drink off the coffee table and was about to put it to his lips, when Mulder vaulted over the coffee table and grabbed the drink out of Skinner's hand, slamming it down so hard on the table that much of it spilled over. Mudler grabbed Skinner by his upper arms, feeling the tense muscles there.

"What the hell did you do! What did you do!"

"Get your hands off me Fox! You're out of control!"

Mulder roughly pulled Skinner to him and kissed him fiercely. Skinner tried only half heartedly to push the younger man away, he was stronger and he could do it, but he didn't have the strength. Mulder's tongue seared the inside of his mouth, tasting the alcohol, exploring his gums, his teeth, and finally capturing his tongue. Skinner relaxed his mouth, opening it, Mulder sucked roughly on his tongue.

The need for air ended the kiss. The two men stared at each other, breathless. Skinner went for what was left of his drink and gulped it down. "Get the hell out of here, Fox."

"No!" Mulder shouted. He was breathing hard, angry and very, very aroused. He looked down at the bulge in Skinner's pants and saw he too was feeling the effects. "What the fuck did you do!"

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't have to answer to you!"

That sentence nearly knocked Mulder off his feet. How many times had Walter told him, in bed and out, that he was the most important person in his life. "I don't know what I did before I meet you, Fox." Mulder knew that was the real Walter Skinner, this man was an abberation.

Mulder lunged at Skinner, knocking the drink from his hands, where it fell with a thud on the carpet. He pushed Skinner against the wall and again planted a painful, passionate kiss on his mouth, at the same time, he ground his erection into the older man's; he heard Skinner gasp at the sensation.

Fox yanked off his tie and with one hand, started to unbutton his shirt, while the other hand, yanked off Walter's tie. Skinner didn't fight Mulder off, in fact he stood there, passively, as Mulder pulled off his own shirt, and then Walter's; all the time, Mulder continued to assault his boss's mouth, lips, ears, then when it was exposed, neck. Skinner's eyes shut tightly as his fists pounded the wall behind him. Mulder turned his attention to his nipples, sucking, biting, licking, until they were both hard, like little pebbles.

Mulder unbuckled, then unbuttoned Skinner's pants. Skinner opened his eyes again and looked at what Mulder was doing. As if resigned to the idea of what was coming, Skinner, began to unbutton and unzip Mulder's pants as well. Both men's pants fell to their ankles, Mulder violently kicked his away, Skinner, carefully stepped out of his. Then, Mulder pushed down his briefs, freeing his trapped organ. He grabbed Skinner's hand and placed it on his rock hard erection.

"This is what you do to me," Mulder growled.

Skinner gently stroked Mulder's hard shaft, but Mulder wasn't in the mood to be gentle. He rudely pulled down Walter's boxers as he kicked his own briefs out of the way. Mulder pushed himself against Skinner, so their erections touched. Mulder cried out, hoping he wouldn't come right there. Skinner grunted.

"You've got what you want Fox...fuck me...fuck me right here," Skinner said in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

Mulder's head was swimming. He wanted to scream, he wanted to know why the fuck that cigarette smoking bastard was in Skinner's office, he wanted to shake the truth out of his lover, but he was also very aroused, at the whole scene, he and Skinner, naked except for their shoes and socks.

"Walter..." Mulder groaned.

"Fuck me...fuck me now!" It sounded more like a plea than an order.

Mulder, breathing hard, roughly turned Skinner around so he faced the wall, and shoved him against it. Skinner held out his hands, and caught himself before slamming face first into the wall. He tore off his glasses and threw them on a nearby chair.

Mulder ran his hands harshly along Skinner's muscled ass, his hands were replaced by his hard cock, grinding into those buttock muscles. Mulder clenched his teeth, there was no time for romance, no condoms, or lubricant. Fox spat on his hands, rubbed them together and inserted a finger rudely inside Walter's opening. Skinner grunted and pushed back against Mulder's hand.

"Oh...yeah," he growled, the sound turning on Mulder even more. He tried two fingers, carefully stretching his lover, who pushed back against Mulder more violently.

"Goddamn you! Just do it!" Skinner said between clenched teeth.

Fuck! Why the hell was Skinner rushing him! Mulder felt his anger grow as he remembered the smell of Morley's in his lover's office. What did that bastard want? Or worse. What did he make Walter do?

Mulder opened his eyes and saw rage, hot, red. He jerked his finger's out of Skinner's opening and decided to give Skinner just what he wanted. Mudler shoved his aching cock into Skinner's now stretched opening. Skinner gasped. Mulder didn't know if he was hurting the older man, but now he didn't care. 'What the fuck did he do to you Walter' Mulder wanted to shout, but he didn't, he let his cock do the talking. Skinner pushed back roughly against Mulder's cock, so Mulder felt his lover's ass rubbing his balls.

"Ohhh..." Mulder shouted. Skinner's left fist slammed against the wall. "Fuck me!" he commanded.

Mulder began a slow in and out motion inside Skinner, but Skinner would have none of it as he pushed hard and fast against Mulder's balls. Mudler gasped again and wrapped his arms around Skinner's waist; knowing he wasn't going to last very long, his right hand found Skinner's hard cock and began to roughly pump it.

"Yeah...yeah...that's it Fox...do it...do it..." Skinner pushed forward against Mudler's hand, and backwards against his balls. Both men were on sensory overload. Skinner feeling Mulder's cock inside him, and Mulder's fist pumping his cock, and Mulder feeling Skinner's sphincter muscles expand and contract, feeling Skinner's hard cock with pre come starting to oooze out from the head.

"Yeah...Fox...give it to me...harder...fuck me....harder..." Skinner managed to say through clenched teeth.

Mulder lost all control of his body as he sped up, thrusting desperately, franticly in and out of Skinner; he pumped Skinner's cock with the same intensity. There was no reason now, no truth, no cigarette smoking men, just two men raging towards release.

Mulder felt Skinner's body tense, felt his balls tighten, and knew his lover was almost there. He pumped and squeezed Skinner's cock harder and faster now. Skinner slammed his fist against the wall so hard, that Mulder thought he'd put a hole in it, but he didn't. Skinner threw his head backwards and cried out something unintelligible; seconds later, hot spurts of come poured onto Mulder's hand, escaping through his fingers, to land on the carpet. Mulder thrust once, twice and three times more into Skinner until the older man's sphincter, trapped, pulled and caressed Mulder's cock, Mulder screamed as he came hard, and deep inside Skinner, grasping the heavier man so he wouldn't topple over.

Skinner, breathing hard, drenched in sweat, leaned against the wall for support. Mulder, who was in the same condition, eased out of his lover, nearly passing out from such a powerful orgasm. Mulder tenderly touched Skinner's shoulder and managed to turn the man around, so they were facing each other.

"Oh...God...Walter...." Mulder said between breaths. "...What did I...Did I hurt you? Oh, God Walter..."

Skinner smiled and pulled Mulder close. He buried his head against the younger man's shoulder. Then he looked up and captured Mulder's mouth in a long, passionate kiss that was very strong for post-coital.

"Oh Fox...I love you," Walter breathed..."thank you...thank you..."

What the hell was he thanking him for? Mulder wondered, for fucking him shamelessly against the wall, without condoms or lubricant? Fucking him like he was some cheap pick up?

"Let's go upstairs," Mulder said.

Skinner wearily nodded.

******************************

Upstairs, in Skinner's king sized bed, the lovers lay, leg and arms entwined, Mulder's head against Skinner's chest.

"Walter," Mulder sighed, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, "I don't care what you did, what he made you promise him; I'll still be here, and I'll still love you."

For awhile, Skinner didn't speak, and Mulder raised his head, thinking his lover was asleep, but then his eyes met Skinner's, and the older man quickly looked away.

"Oh, God Mulder...what the hell have I done."

THE END  
(or is it?)


End file.
